


Get Well Soon

by aburnishedthrone



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami has the flu and pneumonia. Joe does everything he can to make Rami feel better.Sequel toIn Sickness and In Health.





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a sequel prompt from my last sick fic: "The image of Joe frantically searching for Get-Well stuff in the grocery store while poor Rami waits impatiently at home with a hot-water bottle for his tummy ache or something would just be too adorable X3"
> 
> The first fic is [In Sickness and In Health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351341).

Rami is still sick after a week. His cold has turned into the flu. He spends most of the week miserable on the couch or throwing up in the bathroom. His stomach hurts and his throat is sore. He feels like he’s on the brink of death.

Joe takes him to the doctor halfway through the week. He bundles Rami into a coat and carefully places him in the car. He feels guilty at how miserable Rami looks.

He keeps a comforting hand on Rami’s leg throughout the drive. The only sound in the car is the occasional sniffle.

“It won’t take long,” Joe says, helping Rami from the car.

Rami leans on him during the walk into the doctor’s office. He sticks by Joe’s side in the waiting room as well. Joe knows Rami is feeling bad if he’s this needy in public. Joe wraps an arm around him and kisses the top of his head. “I’m sorry you’re sick,” Joe says.

“I just want to go home and sleep,” Ramis says. His voice sounds wrecked.

Fortunately, the doctor’s visit doesn’t take too long. Unfortunately, the diagnosis is that Rami has the flu and pneumonia.

“He’ll need bed rest for a few weeks,” the doctor explains. “Nothing to strenuous until his cough goes away.”

The doctor calls in a couple prescriptions to their local pharmacy. Joe makes the decision to drive Rami back home before he picks them up. He doesn’t want to risk the paparazzi catching a glimpse of Rami. He knows Rami would get upset by any pictures now.

When they get home, Joe leads Rami to the bedroom. He carefully tucks Rami into bed. 

“I’ll be back soon, darling,” he says. “I have to go pick some things up.”

“Stay,” Rami says. “I don’t want to be alone.”

He looks so pitiful. It makes Joe want to stay. He doesn’t want to leave Rami alone like this. But he knows he has to pick up the medicine and some food.

“I need to go get some medicine. And some soup.”

“Bring me back something nice then,” Rami pouts.

“What, you want a present?” Joe asks with a laugh.

“A get well present,” Rami says.

Joe smiles. He leans down to kiss Rami’s forehead. “Okay. I’ll get you a surprise. Text me if you need anything.”

He still feels guilty leaving, though. For the entire drive to the pharmacy, he keeps worrying about Rami. Neither of them have ever been this sick before. Joe doesn’t mind taking care of Rami. But he worries that he’ll do something wrong or that Rami will get even worse.

At the pharmacy Joe scoops up all the cold meds he can find. He grabs a couple bags of cough drops and some boxes of tissues. He might go a little overboard.

The pharmacist looks at everything in his basket with concern. “Is everything okay?” she asks.

“My boyfriend’s sick,” Joe explains. He feels a little embarrassed when he asks for Rami’s prescription.

The pharmacist does a double take when she sees the name on the medication. Joe waits for a comment, but all the pharmacist says is, “He’s lucky you’re taking such good care of him.”

Joe smiles, relieved.

Once he has Rami’s medication, his next stop is the grocery store. He keeps checking his phone while going through the aisles. Rami hasn’t texted him. Joe hopes it’s because he’s sleeping.

Joe picks up a couple boxes of tea and then goes to get some canned soup. He also picks up some ingredients for homemade soup. But he buys some canned versions just in case. It’s never bad to have extras in the cupboard.

He looks down at his cart. Then he looks up at the rest of the store, considering.

Joe is browsing through the selection of get well cards when his phone buzzes.

“I miss you. Come home soon,” Rami writes.

“Be home soon,” Joe replies.

“I want some cuddles,” Rami writes back.

Joe smiles and throws a get well card in the basket. He then goes to pick up a bouquet of flowers. Rami doesn’t text him on his drive back to their house. Joe tries not to worry.

When he gets inside, he finds Rami on the couch. He has about three blankets surrounding him. He’s watching a documentary on the television.

Joe smiles. He sets down all his bags in the kitchen. He makes some tea while he puts away all the food. He also manages to write something sappy in the get well card he bought.

When the tea is ready, he pours it into a mug. He takes the tea and the flowers and card into the living room.

“You should be in bed,” he says. He hands Rami the tea.

“Are those for me?” Rami asks, spotting the flowers. He smiles, looking a little better than before.

“They’re your get well soon present,” Joe says. He gives Rami the flowers and card.

Rami smiles up at him. “Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

“Just like you,” Joe says. 

“I look disgusting right now.”

“You look beautiful no matter what,” Joe says. He takes off his shoes and his sweatshirt and then climbs onto the couch to sit behind Rami.

Rami leans back against him with a sigh. Joe hugs him close and kisses the top of his head.

“You’re going to get sick if you stay near me for the next two weeks,” Rami says.

“It doesn’t matter. I want to take care of you,” Joe says.

“I don’t deserve you,” Rami says. “Thank you for being so good to me.”

“It’s because I love you,” Joe teases. 

Rami smiles at him. He’s sick and pale, but he really does look beautiful to Joe. “I love you too”.

Joe urges Rami to lay down after awhile. Rami rests his head against Joe’s chest. Joe strokes his hand through Rami’s hair until he falls asleep.

Even if Joe gets sick, he knows it’ll be worth it. He’d do anything to make sure Rami is being taken care of. It’s what he deserves.


End file.
